Axro
Axro is mixed character of Axel and Roxas. Story Axro (斧の路 ono no michi ) is character made by Akira kurosaki. Axro is the first Kingdom Hearts : The Secret of Hell Blade character he made. Axro is mixed character of Axel and Roxas, my favorite characters in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Axro is a keybearer in Kingdom Hearts : The Secret of Hell Blade. He wielded Bond of Flames. He has a half of heart. Axro appeared in Castle Xinance. He is Akira's friends. Akira and Axro are good friends. Axro is a person who never give up. And Axro has good strength too. He controlled Fire, And he can use fire type magic more powerful than normal. Personality Axro is a brave and cool boy.' '''Axro also the good-hearted boy. Many peoples want to be his friends. Axro like Sea-Salt Ice Cream too. He liked ice cream since it first met with Ansem the wise. Ansem the wise is the one who saved Axro in Castle Xinance. Ansem is therefore a very valuable person for Axro. When ansem die in The World that Never was, Axro determined to destroy Organization XIII for Ansem's revenge. Appearance '''Axro' woke up at Castle Xinance, a mysterious castle. When he woke up, Werewolf and Toxic tounge attack him. Axro attacked by Werewolf's claw. Axro was collapsed. But DiZ ( Ansem the wise ) save him. In Destiny Islands, he met with Tidus and Wakka, Sora's friends. After 1 week he there, Blackie was come and invited him to join Organization Fire Ikarus. Fighting Style Axro's fighting style is like another keyblade wielder, but sometimes he throw his keyblade to attack the enemy. Axro's keyblade is Bond of Flames. Drive Meteor Form In this form, Axro's strength, magic, and defense gain 10. In this form Axro's speed is faster than ventus's speed. Axro's special attack in this form is meteor rain. Axro summoning many meteors to attack the enemies. In this form Axro use his original clothes. Axro's Bond of Flames changed to Bond of Flames ++. Bond of Flames ++ is an ultimate keyblade that can summon fire when the wielder is attacking. Axro's limit break in this form is stronger than normal. Axro's limit is summoning a phoenix that can shoot fire. That phoenix is Axro's pet. Organization Fire Ikarus Name : Axro Attribute : Fire Code Name : X - R - O Weapon : Bond of Flames ( Keyblade ) Status : Alive Quotes In Cutscenes *''"No matter how strong it is...I still can beat em..."'' *''"Because you all... I feel like have a heart.. Not just half of heart..."'' *''"Do you remember me ? ? ? Im Axro, your friends ! ! !"'' *''"This ice cream is... Yummy...Thanks Ansem.."'' *''"Akiraaaaaaaaaa ! ! !"'' *''"Who are...Axel and Roxas ? ? ?"'' In Battle Starting Battle *''"Lets begin the battle"'' *''"Haa..."'' During Battle *''"Hyahh ! ! !"'' *''"Burn Baby ! !"'' casting fire type magic *''"Take this ! ! "'' casting thunder type magic *''"Don't move ! !"'' casting blizzard type magic *''"Heal ! !"'' casting cure type magic *''"Is that hurt ? ?"'' finishing combo After battle Victory battle *''" No one can stop me..."'' *''" Don't make trouble with me..."'' *"'' Boring... "'' Defeat battle *''" How..."'' *''" I.. Lost ? ? ?"'' Trivia *'''Axro '''is the first character i made. This character is mixed character of Axel and Roxas. Category:Keyblader Category:Kingdom Hearts The Secret of hell Blade characters Category:Organization Fire Ikarus